mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Mascotia Wiki
I honestly think the Mascotia wiki banner is too based on certain peoples mascots. instead of showing a wide variety of different people's mascots, its only like five different people with ten of their mascots on there. Flish 15:31, March 2, 2011 (UTC) The Mascot Melting Pot - mix the good ol' days with the new? I agree with flish. Plus, I feel that I've been demoted to a sidekick. I honestly never thought that would bug me... but it does. Just a little. But more importantly, there is no Bigbear, Frog (krytogrl2009), Brichasouras, SimGnome, Larry & Barry, or other mascots back from the days of peace. (Y'know, the mascots that existed before it was even a movement.) I also think Mally (xJEANSx) and lildude's Munky should appear on the cover along with something of waffle_flish's. And one of kingcobrasaurus' mascots. And Kaptain K. Ehhh, I dunno. The beautiful thing about the mascot community was the fact it was everything by everybody. A melting pot. I think we need a nice, big group photo including at least one character from each creator. I can do that if I am reminded not to leave out anyone. As you know, my memory isn't too good. I'm not saying this is top priority, I'm just saying we might want to do this sometime. And very importantly, if some of us didn't get along with each other on Spore, we should forgive and forget. Mascots and creativity bring us together. Let's not get torn apart again, 'k? Let's all be friends. Just wanted to say that before any outbreaks happened. Kinda forgot what I was saying... Uhhh... I think I'll go work on the Mascotia page some more. Laters! Pettamapossum 21:35, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Yea, I agree with Flish and poss. But I think it would be too much to include every mascot, just one of each, whyich is why I was kinda disappointed with the new picture, as it had ten thousand characters, but they only belonged to to better known creators, even Freckles was missing :( I think we should at least, as poss said, have Bigbear, ezrie's snowman, rockme's UFO, and some other mascots. Also, I don't think there should be a distinct difference in importance on the picture, that might ward away new members, instead, I think they should all be lined up, and if required, another row infront of the other, but slightly below, like they're filling up the bleachers. Ok, gonna go make pages for some of the older, yet lesser known mascots :) please sign your post with four ~ thingies so we know who you are. Flish 00:42, March 4, 2011 (UTC) This draws the line Someone put "shadowraptor101 sucks penishes" everywhere on the page so I was forced to delete it all. the only person without an account on this wiki that hates Shadow and visits regularly is Marcfyre. I think its obvious. Flish 00:30, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Its official. it was marcfyre. the next edit after that said "Ploxie is the best mascot ever. especially better than that shadowcrapper." I deleted it. Flish 00:32, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Just editted agian... more evidence I guess. Flish 00:34, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Flish, from what I've seen, they changed it from best mascot ever to the most unoriginal dickhead besides shadowraptor...we tink it might be DreadTribe, he went insane and hated on everyone and mascots and praised marcfyre... Anyways, it's all fixed now, thanks to bigbear :D *Applause* Master of Socks: The "Rhed" Nova 01:14, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Actually that was me who put most unoriginal mascot. :P Flish 01:38, March 10, 2011 (UTC) (tjch67) Well today some person Destoryed the Wikia... Thankfully It got fixed I think it is either- Mr.weeze, since he likes Marcfyre and said he hated Shadowraptor101, or Marcfyre, because Mr. Weezee said the IP addresses are different, though he might just be covering it. plus he likes Ploxie and hates the rest of the community. Flish 12:45, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Whoever wrote here before I deleted it yet again needs to get a life. Pettamapossum 23:46, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Again, use four dash-thingies if you're not afraid to show your face. So, I had to clean up after a little troll on the Mascotia page. But this is great! No matter HOW hard they attempt to annoy us, we can just copy and paste the original writing back on. Writers: one, Spiteful kids: zilch. I will be staying out of this since I haven't even shown any of them ill will, and I hate conflict. Especially with... okay, nope. I want to insult them with all I've got, but I won't. That's probably how these stupid bickerings begin anyway. People, just maintain your pages every now and then, and let the giddy little *insult removed*s wear themselves down to boredom. Always works. And yet again, do not waste your time in arguments and bickerings. You only fuel more of them, and no one leaves happy. Plus, you'll never get that time of your life back. So, just reminding everyone to stay peaceful. We all want to create and be accepted. If everyone is accepted, nobody goes troll-y. And don't worry, I'm not mad at anyone. Just want to prevent space from being wasted on this page, (Although I probably failed - look at how much I wrote! XD) Where was I? Gah, I always do this. Umm... yeah. Peace out! Pettamapossum 17:39, March 10, 2011 (UTC) @Flish: I don't like Marcfyre or his gay ripoff mascot- I was trying to clear you and your fellow mates from immaturity. MrWeezee 17:44, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, I just revealed myself, throw your hate at me, I hunger for it. MrWeezee 17:54, March 10, 2011 (UTC) And there you have it everyone! All the troll wants. Looks like he'll go hungry. Well, back to creatin'. Pettamapossum 18:28, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Heh, don't be stupid, I'm not trolling, just merely seeking revenge--- I'll explain that later.MrWeezee 19:02, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Is it bad that I laughed? Pettamapossum 18:37, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes, yes it is. Very bad.MrWeezee 19:02, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Strange, Mr.weezee, since you said that everyone needs to lay off Marcfyre PLUS you said he was the best mascot ever. Flish 23:03, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Weezee, are you trying to sound mysterious and creepy? XD It's not working. Face the facts. Your a kid who has nothing better to do than this. For god's sake, go find something worthwhile. If not for yourself, then for the rest of us! Also - do your parents know you're here? Seriously. Find something better to do. You'll be a lot happier. Pettamapossum 23:45, March 12, 2011 (UTC) @Poss, MrWeezee is Blocked from this Wiki, because he posted Hateful things about Shadow, and Destroyed Pages. UnreachableStars 00:49, March 13, 2011 (UTC)tjch67(unreachablestars) On the topic of the Troll Well, this guy seems to be such a gigantic burden. Unreachablestars seems to have banned him. I think it is for the best, we set out the rules for the guy, i even gave him a second chance and he continued to cuss and troll. The guy had his chance and he blew it. Also, does anyone know what his grudge against Shadow is about? Well MrWeezee did say that he hates him Because Apparently Shadow Took the Nice Community and turned it into a Hell-hole. Apparently. UnreachableStars 19:21, March 13, 2011 (UTC)unreachablestars He tormented us ALL because he had a hissy with one person? Ugh. It is amazing how stupid some people can be. Does forgiveness mean anything to anyone anymore? Thanks for banning him. Pettamapossum 22:13, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Your Welcome. UnreachableStars 22:54, March 13, 2011 (UTC)UnreachableStars Mr.Weezee told his friend and his friend told me that he attacked us because Shadow was trying to take over the Mascot community AND the Roleplay community when he doesn't even know what the roleplay community is. I think Mr.Weezee was just looking for an excuse to troll. Flish 12:05, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Bigbear629 here. that problems been taken care of. He said to me he was trying to make us stop fighting by taking our wiki, and force us to retun to "the good old days". 500316038470%3Asast-500720939715 After I verbally beat him down, he agreed to stop fighting. (no need to thank me) (jk jk) ps: I love you all. pss: Bigbear says hi :) NOT Too Full The community is not full at all. there are probably less than 90 active members of the mascot community, honestly this needs to be taken off the Q&A page. Flish 12:02, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes Flish, You have a good point but the more Populated the MC community is, the more it will fall. UnreachableStars 21:34, March 17, 2011 (UTC)unreachablestars Bigbear here: I say anybody with firmly established characters should not introduce anymore than a few pre year at most. Remember mascots are well loved characters, and we already have too many mascots that have been preety muchly all but forgotte becaue of many new waves of mascots replacing old ones. Some old well loved victims of this are my own mascots, who have been all but forgotten, Gomez the tokay gecko, Kiwi, the one who ironically replaced him, kix, who replaced kiwi, ryuu who replaced kix, then replaed by that riix fellow and all those new guys by dinoga. many old mascots have been so thoroughly foggotten, I can't even name them of the top of my head. It's very sad. So PLEASE stop generating new characters like rabbits when its that time of the season for loving. Other idea: Kill off your other characters. If you want to replace them, kill them off. It's no where near as bad as forgetting them and continually replacing them for the newest model. This is also ideal for chacters made who you actuely do not need, or forget about and don't use anyways. For those of you who are horrified or disgusted by this, its not as bad as just shoving mascots aside for the newest model. Thats just horrible. Idea 3: mascot retirement home: Put all retired mascots in a mascot retirement home. There they can be displayed proudly and prominently as the forerunners of modern mascots. That way, people can create new ones, and old ones can be remembered and respected right. That being said, people have to keep the mascot birth rate DOWN. too many and old mascots are pushed out and fogotten. That leads to ticked off creators, and that leads to wars. I, personally have not abandoned any of my mascots. mabye some gift-scots, but thats understandable. I don't understand why people just create a new mascot because they become "bored" of the old one. use them both! Flish 00:59, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Whenever someone forgets their mascot, or goes missing, it means I get to write the character however I want them in SpotQuest! =D This has worked to my advantage a few times. If someone disappears or drops a mascot, I don't usually let them fade away. I love writing for characters. Pettamapossum 01:39, March 22, 2011 (UTC) That's good use of em' Possum (you don't mind if I call you that?). I support the retirement home too, although forgetting them might anger some creators killing them might anger some of them too. Vulturewing March 22, 2011 New Idea! So I just made up a new Idea for an adventure series! Well the Villains anyways, The Villains would be Cloaked (Insert animal name here) and they would have Cloaks like the Organization XIII. And they would be a racist Group that only thinks that (Insert animal name here) is the Better and more Superior Species and anyone who is not (Insert animal name here) Should be automatically Killed or Torchered. (Yes I know these are Very Cliched Villains) So anyways that is mah Idea... COMMENTS BELOOOOWWWW | | | \/ bigbeart629 again. Am I the only one who wonders why there are so darn many aquatics? I almost feel discriminated against, my mascots are all land based, the few I haven't cut. lol, but I like the idea. What if the aquatics tried to kill all land based mascots? I thought it was obvious. All the adventures were made about Ploxl and Spot, both, at the time, well known mascots, and both aquatic. Everyone wanted to become well recognised members of the community so they made aquatic mascots. Flish 01:01, March 22, 2011 (UTC) bigbear: I guess it makes sense. And it makes sense why most of the land based mascots have been in decline. Yes That would work bigbeart629! UnreachableStars 01:22, March 22, 2011 (UTC)Unreachablestars bigbear: pffffft... mispelling is my greatest enemy. I wish there were more land mascot adventures and stuff. I hate to say it, but most of them pretty much live in and around Castle Bigbear in SpotQuest because there are so few of them. It's a big plane, and most of it is land. My only contribution is Lil Charlie, who lives in Snowfall prairie. I guess the other land mascots are those created by xJEANSx, bigbear629, Puglin, SimHB, thebrichasouras, Minmi96, DinoGA, and some others who just slipped my mind. Pettamapossum 01:43, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Red Lantern is my only water mascot, although Muddy is a fish he spends more time on land, making him amphibious. The idea is interesting, although some newbies are sensetive, maybe you should make it so it's actually a play? Because I can easily image a newbie starting a flame war because his mascot got torched. Vulturewing March 22, 2011 bigbear: I say that the series would work but have the bad water dudes capture the land mascots and hold them captive to be sacraficed to their evil benthic god. but the land mascots get saved in the end. poss, there are more people with landscots than that. my only aquatic mascots are Benthy, Ropen, and Mud Puppy. All my other mascots are either land-based or amphibious. Ok Bigbear, I like how you think. Having Side Characters in the story geting Kidnaped and then being sacraficed to an evil god would work very well... UnreachableStars 20:58, March 22, 2011 (UTC)Unreachablestars I think hookworms should convince the landscots to do it since they just want the aquatic mascots' blood... Flish 22:45, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I consider amphibians to be aquatic mascots, since they usually live in ponds. Also, there is a legion of undead candiru vampires working with the Amzyn clan in SpotQuest, but there's nothing benthic about them. Also, back on the topic of those villains, maybe they could just be benthic creatures in general? I'm tempted to try and make a sea gooseberry villain. Dunno if that'd come out really cool or really, really stupid. :D Pettamapossum 15:54, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Bigbear: @flish: why would land mascots want to attack their sea breatheren? And how would hookworms convince them? Also, the land mascots are vastly outnumbered by the sea going mascots. The land mascots have neither the motive nor the power to attack sea mascots, and already most of them have been inactive for so long, they probably wouldn't have the characterization/popularity to back up their actions, sadly. And sea mascots are always more popular than land mascots, and usually more powerful, the best fighters land scots have are probably dino Ga's nnja dudes, assuming he hasn't replaced them already. And I could never take a gosseberry villain seriously Poss. Because it has a name like gooseberry (XD it's called a gooseberry). Which I guess,would just make it more dangerous, thus making it a great idea :D. SHADOW BANNED FROM SPORE? So apperently Shadow is Banned from Spore for no reason. He said he can't log in or anything to me. Weirdy... UnreachableStars 01:17, March 26, 2011 (UTC)Unreachablestars